In blades with forward sweep, the center of gravity of the tip section is naturally moved upstream of the hub or root section. Due to the overhung of tip mass, an unbalance of stress especially at the root is present. A conventional design method to remedy to this problem may include increasing thickness near the leading edge in order to reduce stresses. However, increasing the thickness at the leading edge presents a few inconveniences from an aerodynamics point of view. Among these inconveniences are pressure loss increase, and reduced throat area (also known as chocking). Increased leading edge thickness in turn may reduce engine performance and stall margin.